FNAF: A Mangled Situation
by udk115
Summary: Killer robots following your every move. Homicidal friend. And your home is a pizzeria. Why did you let your life turn this upside down Nick Fizgerald? (Takes place during the events of FNAF 2.) (Also this takes place in the multi-universe , read some of my other stories to know what that means.) (May be connected to my other stories!) (Wink, wink.)
1. Chapter 1

FNAF: A mangled situation.

Part 1: The incident.

"Nick wake up." I open my eyes. I'm in the employees lounge. I look up to see Uncle Fazbear above me. "Nick I have a favor to ask." "Yes , uncle?" "Do you know Sky?" "Foxy 2.0?" "What about her?" "Her suit came apart today." "What happened?" "She was telling a story with the help of Foxy the pirate puppet when her leg come loose." After a bit of walking about it just popped off." "Now this would be bad enough , but..."

"A couple of kids thought it would be fun to see if they can mess with Sky to see if they couldn't pop anything else off." "A staff member caught them and we banned them from the pizzeria and I'm thinking of making new rules to be tighter on interactions of the customers and animatronics." "What about Sky?" "They messed her up pretty bad." I'm thinking of taking her in here so you could work on her without the others interfering."

"You do remember that the animatronics see me as a endo during the day too?" "That they will try to put animatronic parts from the parts room onto me if they can grab me?" "Like they did to Jerem.." "I remember what they did to Jeremy , trust me." "Oh I forget to ask , how's my dear cousin's leg holding up?" "The hospital said Jeremy should be able to walk in about a week or so." "At least the animatronics we're nice enough to stop when they realized they broke the "endo's" leg."

"Look Nick , I have my best engineers working on the glitch." "If you don't like it , why do you live at the pizzeria?" "Well I like danger and I don't want to bother you by living at your house." "I also don't trust apartments." "Nick you're an idiot and you're going to get yourself killed." "Says they man who wants me to fix a robot that wants to kill me." "Look the mechanics won't be available for a week and you're the only here with any knowledge of how to repair Sky." "What about you, you have some knowledge of it too." "I have to attend to the customers." "Okay and what's to keep Sky from grabbing me ,and holding me until the night where the others can find me and..."

"Nick trust me she's in no condition to do that." "I just want you to fix her voice box and some of her limbs." "Even then she will be much slower then you due to her current state." "You should be able to outrun her." 'And if I can't?" "A staff member should find you before they give the "endo" his suit." "And if that doesn't happen?" "Hope to god they animatronics know what pieces to use so you won't look like a squished grape." "Wow thanks uncle for the advice." "Look Nick I'm sure you'll do fine , Vincent will be bringing her in later." "I still don't know why they let him walk around." "They see him as a endo too!"

"I asked him about it." "What did he say?" "Well he said it's because they're afraid of him." "Vincent?" "He couldn't hurt a fly!" "I don't know Nick , he's been acting strange lately." "Vincent wouldn't do any..." The door to the employee's lounge fly opens. Vincent walks in pushing a cart with Sky in it. Or what's left of her. " Jesus Chirst!" "Look at her! " Her white suit is badly torn , limbs are twisted every which way, wires all over the place. Foxy the pirate puppet's suit is completely gone, showing that he's a endoskeleton head on Sky's left arm. God to thin...

CRASH!

Vincent raises the cart and Sky clatters to floor with a tremendous crash. "Vincent be careful!" "Sorry Mr. Fazb..." The noise of something like a garbled radio pierces all our ears. "Shut up now Sky or else you what happens." Sky suddenly stops. "What did you do Vincent , to get them to listen to you like that?" "Nick that's a secret." Mr. Fazbear speaks up. "Well I'm going to leave to attend to the customers... wanna come with Vincent?" "No sir." He takes out a bag from the pocket of his purple security guard outfit. "I'm going for a lunch break." "Okay see ya." Mr Fazbear walks out the lounge and shuts the door behind him.

Vincent sits on a chair by one of the six tables in the lounge. He pulls out something wrapped in plastic. He unwarps it. It's ... toast. "I'll never understand why you love toast so much." "I just do." He smiles at me. "Hey where's my toolbox?" "It's in the cart." "How why did you borrow it?" "To fix my air conditioner." "Okay , Vincent." I grab the tool box from the cart stepping around Sky. I dig around in my tool box. Where is my screw driver? Come on , come on... here we are! Wait... why is it covered in oil? "Hey Vincent!" "Yeah?" "Why is there oil on my screw driver?"

"Um ... one of the old animatronics tried to bite me so I stabbed it." "Who was it?" "Old Foxy ." "Okay... wait what were you doing in the parts and services ro.." "Look can we move on?" "Alright Vincent calm down." I grab Sky's head and lowered my screwdriver to her voicebox. She suddenly jumps to life and grabs me with one of her hands. "Don't do that Sky or you'll get punished." Vincent almosts sings this in a whimsical tone. Sky lets go."Punished how?" I ask him "That's a secret." He laughs. "Vincent is everything alright?" "Everything is fine Nick."

"Okay." I unscrew Sky's voicebox , it opens. I see some wires tangled and some circuits fired. I mess around with it for a bit. After five minutes I finish my job and I reset the voicebox. I screwed it close. "There you go, now you can talk, I think." "Don't let your endo friend do this endo." "Do what?" "He's.." "Sky..." Sky suddenly clamps up at the sound of Vincent's voice. I look to him. "What is she talking about?" "Who knows pal?" "It's probably just a glitch or something, something to do with them seeing us as endos."

"Whatever you say Vincent." I reach for my toolbag when I stopped. I looked to a wrench in the toolbox. It... it ... it has a blood splatter. I grab it and walk to Vincent. "What the hell is this!?" I put in front of Vincent's face. He grabs it from my hands. "It's a wrench." "I know that , what I don't know is why the hell is there blood on it!" Vincent looks at me. He opens his mouth to say something , but closes it seconds later. He sighs. "I didn't want it to end this way." "What are you.." He strikes right in the temple with the wrench. I fall to the ground and lose all vision.

...

"MMMMMM!" I can hear the muffled screams of people around me. I slowly regain vision and I open my eyes. I'm in the parts and services room. Five children are in front of me , bound and gagged , and tied to a chair. I look down to see I'm the same way. I struggle but to no avail. I look around closer to see the old animatronics lied against the walls. What the hell is Vincent do.. "Are you awake?" I hear a voice behind me. It's Foxy's. "Listen endo , your friend took away our ability to move any of our limbs." "At least he thinks this." "Old Foxy can still move his right arm." "Listen endo we may have our differences but I need you to listen." "We need to save the kids." Now I'm gonna to untie your hands and you're going to untie your feet." "Then you're going to walk to my left arm and you're going to grab my hook and use it to subdue your endo friend... got it endo?" "Yes."

"Also mate later can you give back our ability to move?" "I promise that we will not try to put a suit on you." "Well..." "I'm back children." Vincent walks in."We'll talk about that later." Foxy says in a whisper. "The plan starts now mate." I feel Foxy's right hand work the bounds on my arms. "Oh you're awake Nick." "Say who wants to go first to enjoy the joy of creation?" "Why are you doing this Vincent!?" I scream at him. "Why not?" He laughs. "Now who shall it be?" "This isn't you Vincent!" "Quiet Nick." I shut up to avoid his attention on me. He might see Foxy untying me. "Now who wants to go first?" He starts walking around, looking at the children. My hands suddenly feel loose. The bounds, are gone! "You know what to do what mate." I hear Foxy whisper behind me. I quickly untie my feet while Vincent's distracted. "Hey what are you doing Nick!?" Vincent screams at me as I get the bounds undone. I get up from the chair. Vincent rushes me.

He pushes me into Foxy. "Time to feel the joy of creation , Nick!" He pulls out a knife and tries to plunge it into my chest. I manage to kick him off. I look to my left to see Foxy's left hook. I grab it and detach it. I get up , hook in hand. "Vincent stop this!" "No you!" He rushes forward. I shove the hook in front of me... just to have it find it's mark in Vincent's throat. Oh god I... I... He coughs up blood. I try to remove the hook gently, but only archived in creating a slash mark across his throat. He falls to the ground. He looks at me as blood seeps from his throat. "Why...gllllk..." He sputters his last breath and he falls to the floor.

Oh god... I killed him ... I...I didn't mean to... I...I...

...

"Five attempted murders today at the popular pizzeria Freddy Fazbear's"  
>"Vincent was always a bit off , I wished I never hired him."<p>

"The would be killer lured five children into the parts and services room."  
>"The kids would've meet their demise if hadn't been for a day and night guard who stopped the maniac."<p>

"Nick Fizgerald is the hero of this tale as he stopped the man before he can do the heinous deed. Freddy Fazbear promises that he will make sure that all future employees will need to take a mental test before..."  
>Click. I turn the radio off.<p>

I don't feel like a hero. I look to the my watch. 9:00 pm. Well better get to work on Sky... wait I just realized she moved. Shit , shit , shit, SHIT! Calm down Nick , she has to be around here somewhere. I get up and start to make my way towards the door. I hear a noise and look to the ceiling fan... to see Sky above me. How did I miss ..

"SCRREEEE!"

(Sky's POV)

I fall unto the endo. He screams and crumples to the ground. He pushes me off , but I managed to grab his leg. "You're not going anywhere endo!" I scream at him. He's been evading us for the past week and a half. It's time he gets his suit. "Let go Sky , I'm not in the mood!" "No we both are staying right here till the others come." He struggles a bit , but my grasp is firm. He's not going anywhere. He stops after a minute. "Can I at least fix your limbs?" "Trust an endo to fix me?" "Don't make me laugh!" "I have a name you know." "Oh yeah endo?" "What is it?" "It's Nicholas, Nick for short." Wow that name sounds ... human. No he probably just made that name up for himself.

"So can I fix you?" "You can trust me." "I mean didn't I fix your voice box?" "Well yes..." "Then let me go , I won't run." Well it would be nice to be able to walk and not crawl. Also he seems trustworthy enough. I let go. "Don't try anything endo." "Okay I won't." He grabs his tool bag and begins to work.

A hour later.

"Alright and there!" Nick steps back from me. "Try to get up." I get on my legs, they begin to shake. I feel myself about to fall. Nick rushes to me and holds me up by my hips. "It's okay I got you." I was about to say he can let go when I realized ... his hands... they're warm. Endo hands aren't warm , they're cold. Why is his hands warm? "Try it again , don't worry I have you." He lets go and takes a step back. I take a step forward , and then another, and another. "There you go!" "Well I like to chat but I got things to..." I grab him by the arm. "What are yo... oh yeah the endo thing." "Look if you want to stuff my limbs into robotic pieces , make sure you take out the wires and gears fir..." "Why are your hands warm?"

"Endos don't have warm hands like a ..." Humans. Suddenly static fills my eyes. It goes away as quickly as it appears. In place of the endo , that stood before me is a human. "Hey Sky, you okay?" That's Nick voice coming from the human... No that is Nick. Did we... was the... "Sky?"Realization washes over me as I finally see the truth. "What happened to the last night guard?" "Is he still alive?" "Did we kill him?" "No's he fine, he's in the hospital and healing well." "I mean the place where they take broken end.." "It's okay , I see you as ... I'm so sorry , sorry for trying to hurt you." "Wait do you mean you see me as.."I interrupt him. "Human?" "Yes I do Nick." "Well this is... a pleasant surprise." "Well I'll be right back , I have to reactivate the old animatronics." "Kinda promised them that earlier." "Wait don't go , we should wait until the others come. " "Then I'll show them you're human." "If you get caught and they still see you as a endo..."

"I know what will happen Sky." "Don't worry I been evading you all for a week and half , I can do it for another five minutes." He starts to walk to the door. "Wait.." I grab him by his arm. "Be careful." I let go. "Don't worry careful is my middle name."He says. He walks to the door. He opens it and walks out.

(Back to Nick F's Pov.)

I close the door behind me. I look to see I'm in the booth area. Is the toys around here? I look around quickly to see if they're around. Man it's dark. Well duh you're here a hour after everyone leaves. I take out my flashlight and shine it around a bit. No Toy robots? Good. I make my way to the parts and services room , with no one or thing trying to stop me. I open the door. I shine my flash light to see the old animatronics still lying in the same place. "Endo you came!" "Half expected for you to leave us." I walk to him. "Alright I'm giving you and your friend's back your ability to move your limbs." "Don't go back on the promise on not stuffing my limbs into robotic pie..." He grabs my arm. "We would stuff you in a suit but we only have parts of suits not a full one."Foxy gets up , dragging me with him. "What the hell!" "Who gave you the ability to walk again?" "I did."

The lights to the room suddenly turn on. I look around to see the other old animatronics getting up. Also a certain robot standing by the light switch. Always hated that puppet. The puppet speaks up. "Now shall we begin Endo?"

Shit.

End of part 1.


	2. Chapter 2

FNAF: A Mangled Situation.

Part 2: A Honest Mistake.

Foxy drags me towards the table in the certain of the room. I kick and scream but to no avail. He picks me up and sets me on the table. "Don't move endo , you're only going to make things worse for yourself if you do." He looks at the others. "Chica , lass do you have the first piece?" Chica holds up a yellow leg , presumably a spare Toy Chica leg. "Lass we aren't using that , the endo's a boy." Chica says "Awww , but I picked it out myself!" Chica picks up a spare old Bonnie leg.

She walks towards the table. "Are the wires and cogs removed lass?" Foxy asks her. "Of course Foxy!" "We wouldn't want to break any of his limbs like the last endo!" Shit, shit ,SHIT, SHIT! This can't be happening! I have to... Chica walks up to me. She removes my right sneaker. Please god , please... She slides the spare robot suit leg over my right fleshy one. It's a perfect fit. Not too tight , not too loose. I bend my knee , surprisingly the leg bends with mine.

"See endo that wasn't so bad, was it?" Foxy says to me. "Now we just need to add the rest of the piece to ye and we'll be done." Bonnie speaks up. "I have the next piece! He clutches a red arm in his only hand. I'm sure if he had a face the bastard would be smiling. He walks up to me. He slides the red arm over my left arm. "Now in order to put on the torso piece , we're going to have to remove a limb or two.." Foxy says to me , putting his hook on my left arm.

"Please don't , I'm sure we..." He puts his hook to my mouth. "Relax endo , due to how you're built it seems you already have a torso piece." "We just need to add the rest mate." He holds up a brown animatronic suit left leg piece. 'Also thanks for giving me hook back , after you finished using it." He winks at me. "Just relax endo , why we would we make this painful for you?" "You saved those kids!" "You're a hero!" "We just need to get this out of the way and we we'll have the best of fun!" "Heck I'll even let you be me first mate , if ye so desire." I desire not to be part man and part suit! I wanted to scream but I know it will do no good. Maybe once they done I ca..Foxy takes off my left sneaker and slides the leg over my left leg.

"And now..." I hear the puppet speaks up. I look to him. He holds up a empty Freddy Fazbear mask. "Time for the finishing touc..." "Oh come on Marionette!" "Don't we we have other masks?" Freddy interrupts him. "What's wrong Freddy?" Bonnie says. "Don't want another version of you to steal the children's love?" "No it's just... okay maybe it's a little bit of that." Marionette speaks up. "Well there is no other masks that will fit Freddy." Freddy looks at him and sighs."Fine but..." "Fine just put the mask on him." "Wait..." Freddy shifts his graze to the front of the room. "I think I he..."

SLAM!

The door to the parts and services room flys open. A figure walks in. "Don't do it guys , he's not an endo!" Sky! "I can show yo.." Marionette interrupts her. "Sky what do you mean?" "Have you felt his hands?" "Have I what?" Marionette say confused. "His hands, have you felt them?" "They're warm and endo's hands aren't warm!" "Sky I..." Sky interrupts him. "Just feel his hands , just for a second." Marionette looks at the others and shrugs. He walks up and touchs my left hand. "Damn it we forgot your left a..." He becomes quiet. After a minute of staring at me, he speaks up.

"Whoops." 'This is awkward." "So how about we get these suit pieces off , and we can have a nice lau..." "Oh god I'm so sorry."

"Don't worry it's an honest mistake."

25 minutes later of explaining and apologizing.

I take a sip out of my soda. "Sorry lad again." I look to Foxy. "Again I'm over it." "You didn't hurt me at all." "How can I be mad...well maybe a tidbit annoyed but other than that." I look to the employee's lounge clock. 10:35 pm. "How do you think the others are doing?" I ask Foxy. "Well Marionette went back to sleep in the prize room, Bonnie went to the basement to put up the old suit pieces, Sky went with Bonnie , the toys after we got them to see you as human..." "By touching my hands uncomfortably for a minute or so." I add in. "Well the toys went to the usual business of trying to tidy up the place." "What about Freddy and Chi..."

SLAM!

Sky runs in. "Guys come on , look what we found in the basement!" I get up along with Foxy from the employee's lounge table. "What did you find Sky?" I ask her. "Some type of crate from before even Golden Freddy was around!" Holy shit , from what Uncle Fazbear says , Golden Freddy was the first animatronic to be activated. And that was in 77! 10 years ago. Wait I just realized I haven't seen golden Freddy ye.."How do you know lass?" Foxy looks at Sky. "Well we don't know exactly but it looks really old." Foxy puts on a thinking face. "Did ye open the crate yet?" Foxy asks Sky. "No." Foxy walks to the door of the employee's lounge. "Well then let's go, we have a mystery of the old crate to solve lass."

We all walk out of the employee's lounge. We make our way through the booth area and to the stage. TF stands there practicing his singing skills. "Hey TF." "Hey Nick, Sky and Foxy." He quickly says , so he can get back to singing. We leave him alone , as he we probably get mad if we mess with him while he's practicing. We walk past him on the stage and into the backroom. We get to the door that leads to the basement. I open the door. I look down the stairs, which are lighted by only a single light bulb and the basement floor is only lit by a single light bulb. Meaning the basement has only two light bulbs. So not a whole lot of light.

We carefully make our way down the steps. As soon as we arrive on the floor , I look around. The basement is filled with spare parts , props, and a couple of crates. "Hey guys over here!' We all hear Bonnie say. I look to the direction of his voice , along with every one else. He's pulling on a withered crate, trying to open it. "Need any help Bonnie?" He looks at me with his faceless... face. Well technically his endo head can be considered his... whatever. "I could use some help Nick." Bonnie says to me. I approach the crate. "Anyone got a crowbar?" Bonnie , Foxy , and Sky look around for a bit. "I found one mate!" Foxy screams at the top of his voicebox. "Jesus Christ , I'm right here , you don't have to yell." "God , think you busted a ear." "Sorry lad." Foxy mutters his apologizes.

I grab the crowbar away from him and walk to the crate. I stab it between cracks of one of the sides of the crate.

CCCCCCCCCCCRRRRRRRAAAAAAAACCCCCK!

I pull with all my might. 'Hold on I think it's giving i...OH SHIT!" The side pops off , and whatever it's contents is , it falls on me. I close my eyes as I feel myself being pinned to the ground. I slowly reopened them... just to see a decayed face with almost human like eyes staring at me. 'JESUS FUCKING CHRIST!" I scream as I push said face away from me. I back paddle on the ground to the others. "Relax lad, looks like this ... thing has been turned off for a while." Foxy says to me. "Holy hell is it creepy." Sky says. I get up from the ground and onto my feet. I get a good look at the animatronic from day's past. It looks much more withered then the old animatronics. Much more. He might not be missing a face and arm like Bonnie or a hand like Chica , but ... god damn it's creepy. It's suit color is a sickly green , parts of it have been chipped off.

It sort've , sort've... "It sort've looks like me guys." Bonnie speaks up. I look at it's eyes. There're very life like. Too life like in my opinion. "Does it still work?" Sky asks no one in particular. "Let's find out!" Bonnie walks to the the animatronic. "Bon what that in the devils are you up to?" Foxy asks Bonnie. "To see if I can reactivate it." Bonnie starts walking around the decayed bunny robot. "Hey I think I found the activation switch!" Bonnie screams. "Well go ahead Bon." I say. "I doubt after all these years that it will still..."

Bonnie flips the switch.

End of part 2.


	3. Chapter 3

FNAF: A Mangled Situation

Part 3: Someone left forgotten.

Nothing.. Bonnie flips the switch over and over hoping to bring the decayed animatronic to life. He gives up after a while. "Don't worry Bonnie , that thing probably hasn't been turned on in years , it would be a miracle if it could even turn it's head , let alone m.." The air is filled with static as the decayed robot twitches and squirms violently. Bonnie jumps back , and runs to us.

"What the hell is happening Nick?" Sky holds me by the arm as the decayed bunny keeps on twitching. 'I don't know , animatronics don't do this when you reactivate th..." Thump , thump. The creature is now failing it's arms and legs about. "Mate what do we do!?" Foxy yells at me. "I don't know!" I yell back. "We should get out of here and tell the others befo.." The decomposed robot stops twitching and becomes still. "Is... is it alive?" Bonnie stutters out. "Don't know Bon , maybe..." The creature jumps to life. "Where am I?" It gets to it's feet.

"When am I?" The creature approaches us. We all take a step back. "Who are you all?" He gets closer. "I SAID WHO ARE YOU ALL!" He roars with anger. " I'm Sky." "I'm Foxy." "I'm Bonnie." The three mutter. I stay silent. "What about you?" He points a exposed endo finger at me. "I'm Nicholas." The creature stares at me. "Nicholas Fizgerald?" It asks. "How did you know my last name?"

The creature throws his head back and laughs. "It is you!" "Didn't recognize you at first due to you being so grown up!" I stare at him , my mind going at a million miles per hour. "What are you talking about?" "How do you know me?" The creature approaches me. Foxy places his hook on his chest. "If you wanna hurt the lad , you're going to have to go through me." Foxy says in a threatening tone. "Hurt him?" The creature laughs again. "Why would I hurt my dear nephew?" A gear in my skull finally starts turning as I realized the voice of the creature is very familiar. "Uncle Fritz?"

"Took you long enough to remember me , Nick!" "Now how long have I been out?" Fritz asks. "Do you mean what is today's date?" I ask back. "It's January 26 Monday 1987." I tell him. "I been out for eleven years?" Fritz looks at us all. "So what has been happening since I been out?" "How's the diner?" "It's a pizzeria now and... how is this possible?" "Uncle Fazbear said you died!" He looks at me. "Did he tell you how?" "He said you hanged yourself." He looks closely at me. "Did you or anyone else see the body?" "Yeah but it was cremated ashses. ." Fritz laughs. "Not quite..." He puts his hand on his withered mask. He takes it off. Underneath lies... a human skull.

"I think you and I should talk Nick."He puts the mask back on. "I...I..." I just stutter not able to even talk after what I just witnessed. Everyone else is just as taken aback as me. "What the hell happened!" "How in the living flying hell are you an animatronic?" I scream at Fritz , unable to help myself. "Hold on Nick , I'll answer questions later." "Right now , I'm going to see how things have changed since I been out." He makes his way past us and to the stairs. "Oh by the by , why didn't anyone try to reactivate me till now?" "Did my dear brother, Scott Fazbear forbid you to do so?" He asks the animatronics.

"No mate , we didn't even know you existed!" Foxy says to him. "Well , actually Mr. Fazbear said we weren't allowed to go in the basement." Bonnie says guilty. 'Quiet Bon." Foxy whispers to Bonnie. "Why did you come down here then?" Fritz asks the animatronics again. "We needed pieces for we thought was a rogue endo." "Ah... wait what was it if it wasn't a endo?" "It was me." Fritz looks at me. "So it was a glitch in the system?" "Or did Tom build you at a scrapyard?" Fritz says in a playful tone. "Speaking of Tom how's my other brother doing?" "And what about Beth?" I look down at the mention of my parent's names. "Did something happen?" He asks, his tone of voice becoming serious. I sigh. "Let's just say , I live at this pizzeria now and leave it at that." Fritz looks confused at first , but a look of understanding soon grows on his metallic face. "Shit , how did it happen?"

"I said let's leave it at that!" I scream. Fritz jumps back , along with everyone else. "I'm sorry just... it was a drunk driver." "Their bodies were pretty mangled , the funeral was close casket." "I don't want to talk about it." Fritz face becomes saddened. "When?" Fritz asks , his voice barely above a whisper. "I don't wan.." "I know it must hurt , but Tom was my brother , and Beth was my sister in law." "I'm just asking for a date." I sigh. "Two weeks ago." Everyone becomes silent again. "Nick...I'm so sorry." I hear Sky say with genuine pity. "It's okay shit happens , you just need to keep on trucking through it." I say.

"Mate.." Foxy begins. "No , everyone just...stop." "I don't need your pit.." Sky suddenly hugs me. "I...I...I..." I return the hug. "Aww Sky and Nick sitting in a tree..." Foxy smacks Bonnie in the back of the head. We hold each other for about a minute. I lean in close to her face. "Thank you Sky." I whisper , trying my best to let only Sky hear this. "You're welcome." She whispers back. We break off. " Well if you lovebirds are done, I'm going to to see how the old Fazbear diner is doing." Fritz starts to make his way up the stairs. "I wouldn't if I were you!" I say. "The others might ..." "There's other's?" Fritz interrupts me. "I should meet them!" Fritz quickly ascends the stairs.

"I smell a train wreck matey." Foxy says as Fritz leaves the basement. "Foxy , come on they will probably be sensible and see that he's one of them who's been for..."  
>"HOLY HELL , MONSTER!" We all hear TF scream from all the way down in the basement.<p>

Here we go.

End of part 3.


	4. Chapter 4

FNAF: A Mangled Situation

Part 4: A beginning.

Sky's Pov.

"So that's it?" "That's been all the changes so far?" Fritz looks at us , as he leans in his chair. "Thought there would be more." He sighs. "So..." I guess you want to hear my story now." Nick speaks up. "Of course I do Uncle Fritz!" "There is so many questions I need to ask!" I sit at the table with Nick in the employee's lounge. Everyone is here , even Marionette. We spent the last two hours telling him the basic summary of what's been going on since he's been out.

"So where do I begin?" "Well I guess... I should start at the beginning."

"It was in the summer of 76..."  
>(Switching to Fritz's POV in a flashback.)<p>

"Hey Scott?" I walk from the counter and towards Scott. "Any luck opening the crate?" Scott looks up from the crate. "No." I sigh. "You think for the children entertainers of the future , they would come in something more advanced then a wooden crate." I say to Scott. "Yeah well , the animatronic cost a bundle and a wooden crate was the cheapest thing to ship it in." He says to me. "Well it's pretty sturdy for a wooden crate.." "Shut it Fritz." I sit back on a bar stool at the counter. "Need any help to open it?"Scott applies more force on the crowbar. "No I think it's giving in!"Scott screams. "You said that thirty minutes earli..."

CRRRRRRAAAACCCCCCK!

Scot yelps and and jumps back. A green rabbit robot falls out. "What the hell is this!" "I ordered a purple rabbit!" "Not green!" He starts saying every cuss word in the book. "Hey at least it will be unique." I say. "Yes and everyone and their kids when they come to a diner to grab a burger , they want s to be able to interact with a robot bunny that's puke green." "Fan-fucking-tastic , I'm screwed." "Well I can just return it.." "Wait..." Scott looks at me. "Why don't we activate it?" I ask him. "Well we can't, we need to return it Fritz!" "Yeah , I know that but how about just a simple test drive?" "You know to see if it works!" "After a hour or so we can deactivate it , Scott." "Come on , what's the worst that can happen Scott?"

Scott looks and shrugs. "I guess you're right." Scott walks to the robotic rabbit. "If it rips off our heads , I'm blaming you." He says to me. "If that happens , you have permission to kick my ass in the after life." "Good , I wouldn't want it any other way." Scott flips the life switch. It rattles to life. Scott jumps back. The robotic creature jumps to it's feet. It looks at us. "Are you my parents?"It asks us.

"Well this is weird." I say.

"After that we talk and interact with the bunny." "We figure out it's a male." "Scott names him Bonnie and..."

(Back to Sky's Pov.)

"Hey that's my name!" Bonnie screams out aloud at Fritz. "Bonnie I know that , did you have to interrupt the story to say that?" Fritz says to Bonnie. "Sorry." Bonnie looks down guilty. "So when do you keep calling Mr. Fazbear by his first name?" I ask Fritz. "Well Sky that's what I called him back then and what I call him now." "Hell , he only changed his last name because he wanted it be "kid" friendly." "I still disagree." "What's wrong with Fitzgerald?" "Right Nick?" Fritz looks to Nick with his human like robotic eyes. "Yeah it's a decent enough of a last name." Nick says. "Okay now like I was saying before I was interrupted.." Fritz looks to Bonnie. "Let's continue. "

"So Bonnie grew attached to us. " "And we grew attached to him." "Well I grew a lot more attached then Scott did, in fact I grew attached to the point of brother ship." "Soon getting tired of seeing Bonnie locked in the diner 24/7 I figured out a way to disguise him , so he can go out in public." "So I started taking him out to see the town on daily occasions , without Scott knowing." "One day in late winter of 76 I went with Bonnie into the woods for the first time." "What we found that day...

(Back to Fritz's pov in a flashback.)

"Holy shit." I say looking at the abandoned building in the distance. It was a mansion with overgrown weeds and other plants growing in and out of it. "Look at that Bonnie." Bonnie looks to the mansion. He has a heavy jacket with a hood , blue jeans , gloves, and sneakers. He is wearing this to seem human to the naked eye. The only way you can tell that he's an animatronic , is that you look under his hood , or take off his clothes. We had to take off the ears of course , since they stick out like a sore thumb , but luckily they are detachable. "It's just an abandoned building , nothing more." He says to me.

"There could be hidden loot inside." I say. "Or there could be but nothing dusty remains of what once was." He says back. "How pessimistic of you to view it that way." I tell him. "Not pessimistic , realistic."He says. "I'm going to go inside , wanna come with?" I ask "No thanks , I rather not go in the abandoned mansion..." "Wait didn't you tell me that there is some legend about a puppet maker and his mansion?" he asks me. "Please that's some legend parents made up to scare kids away from the woods." "I mean it probably is his mansion since he was the only in town history to have one , but come on , all the rumors of him merging flesh with puppets?"

"Just rumors." "A tale of horror created to scare children and that's it." "And maybe to get some tourists but that's it." I walk towards the mansion. "It's about a minute walk to there from here." "If you want to stay here , fine." I begin to walk off. "Hey if you want to become a puppet to a creepy puppet master for all eternity , go right ahead." Bonnie says to me. I walk away from Bonnie. "Hey Fritz!" I look back. "What?"

"Be careful." He says this to me in serious tone. "Don't worry I'm always careful!" I say. I walk to the mansion , cutting through the trees , hearing the leaves crunch beneath my feet. As I walk closer to the mansion , I kinda regret my decision. The mansion looks more decayed and spooky the closer you get to it. The fence gate is on the ground , smashed to pieces. What the hell did this? Never mind, I don't want to find out. I step over the wrecked gate , and into the yard of the decayed mansion. The yard , you would expect to be greatly overgrown , but for some reason it's somewhat tame. Not too much , not too little height of grass. The mansion itself is an average mansion , but in disarray with plants everywhere.

I walk to the front door and opened it. I took a step inside. It would've been dark but luckily due to holes in the ceiling , sunlight was able to leak through, lighting my way. From what I can see , I'm in something similar to that of a main lobby. Stairs lead to upper levels. I look around. The place is empty , except for some cobwebs. I walk through the front floor's rooms finding nothing , just empty rooms. There is barely any furniture or paintings. The mansion is pretty much bare. I spend the next thirty minutes exploring the bottom floor and some of the top floor. Not wanting to worry Bonnie , I decide to check one more room , and then leave. I walk to the next and final room of my little exploration trip. I opened the door, and took a step inside. My jaw drops at what I see. It's definitely not what I'm expecting. The room has only one desk , and the walls are covered in drawings.

Normally I wouldn't , from what I heard about the old guy who lived here was alone most of the time. He spent his time making puppets and making drawings. At least that's what I heard. There also is the rumors of how he lured people here and turned them into puppet , human hybrids. I didn't believe the mindless drivel ... until now. The drawings across the walls are of human models, ones of human sized puppets , and ones of the steps on how to mix the two. Some of them pretty graphic with scribbling written on them , talking about how easy it is to break certain limbs , how the soft tendons are , and of... spiritual spells?

I nearly gag as I look at these blueprints to puppets straight from hell. What the hell did this old guy really do in his spare time? A sense of dread starts to build in me. I look to the desk. Just a quick look through before I go can't hurt... can it? I walk to the desk and look through the drawers. Nothing , nothing , nothing , ... hello there. In the final drawer I find a notebook , about a thousand pages thick. I look at the title.

"The Joy Of Creation."

By: Dr. Edwards.

I flip through the notebook , finding half the book is made up of drawings similar to the ones on the wall. The other half is logs , notes , and observations of experiments about merging humans and puppets. No doubt about it now , those rumors are true. One question burns in my mind. What happened to the experiments and the old guy? "Fritz!?" "Are you in here?!" Shit Bonnie is in here now. Better go out and met him. I was tempted to leave the book but ... it's morbidity interests me. With notebook in hand , I run down the stairs to met Bonnie.

End of part 4


	5. Chapter 5

FNAF: A mangled situation

Part 5: A end.

Sky's POV

"We never returned to that place..." "Which was fine by me." Fritz sighs. " I became... obsessed with the journal of Dr. Edwards though..." "I wanted to find out so much more ..." "I begin drawing blueprints of my own version of the "joy of creation." "My blueprints involve mechanical suits similar to Bonnie being merged with living flesh." "When Bonnie found out , I thought he would be scared..." "Quite the opposite." "He actually found it as interesting as I did."

"So did you do ... experiments?" I ask Fritz. "Yes Sky but not on humans , don't worry." "I'm not a killer." "Well we worked on this in secret for months until one day in early summer , in 77."

( In Fritz's Pov in a flashback...)  
>"What is this?" Scott shoves a drawing in front of me. It's my plans on how to merge souls. "And this?" He show me a drawing of a blue print to merge a human body with a mechanical one. " They're drawings." I say. "I know that , but of what?" Scott asks me. "WHAT THE FUCK IS IT?" He screams. " Have you been doing this on... people?" He yells. "Is everything alright?" Bonnie says from the back of the diner. "Yeah everything is alright Bonnie." I look to Scott. "No only on animals..." Scott puts his hand to his mouth.<p>

"Fucking hell Fritz..." "What the fuck?" He says in a whisper. " Scott , let me explain..." I begin to say before he raises his hand for silence. " So... all this time , when I been out and you were here with Bonnie..." "This is what you have been doing?" "It's ungodly and ... wrong , so wrong." "Where did you even get the knowledge about this?" He asks me. I sigh and tell him the story of the mansion. He listens and simply nods his head. It takes about ten minutes to tell story. After I finish explaining , Scott looks deeply at me.

Scott sighs. "Promise me..." "Promise me you won't do this to any thing living or dead thing ever again." "Please." I look at him . "Yes Scott." He grabs me by the shoulder. "I love you because you're my family and I don't want to see you delve into something like this... it's bound to end badly." "Messing with the natural order of things." He looks at me as he lets go of my shoulder. "You're right." "I'll stop."

"Good...good." He says as he walks off.

( End of flash back.)

Back to Sky's Pov.

"What happened to you to make you..." I begin to say get a idea of what happened to Fritz and Bonnie. "I'm about to get to that part." "You see only days after that event , I was diagnosed with cancer." "It hit me hard , to be told I was more then likely going to die." "I took up drinking... lots of it..." "With my death in mind and a trip to the bar on a dark night about a month later , I come up with the idea to soul merge with Bonnie." "He wasn't so keen on the idea like I was."

( Back to Fritz's POV.)

" No , a thousand times no!" Bonnie screams at me. "I'll do the killing , you just need to stuff my corpse into yourself and say the magical word..." "FUCK THAT!" "I'M NOT DOING IT!" "I'M ...I'm not doing it Fritz." Bonnie looks down. "Look I'm going to die anyway.." I say. "You can still make it , there has to be treatments..." He says. "No I'm going to a Hospice... a place for seriously ill patients... in other words where sick people go to die." I say at him coldly. "I am going to die.." "Why not now?" "By my own rules?"

"Also if you do the spell , I won't be dead completely!" "Plus we'll be one..." I say to him. " NO , NO , NO, NO!" He shakes his head as he says this. "I won't!" He yells at me. " Fine...I'm going to die anyway..." "If you won't merge you soul with mine , then it will move on to the afterlife after I do..." I pull out a knife. "This." I plunge it into my stomach. "FRITZ!" Bonnie rushes to me. "I'm sorry ... I'm...was going to die anyway..." "Do...the...spell...if you..." I feel myself drift off. The last thing I see if Bonnie holding me in his arms , screaming my name.

End of flashback.

(And back to Sky's POV!)

"And now... I'm here." "So , Bonnie did the spell after stuffing me into himself , and we became one." "When Scott saw what happened he knocked Bonnie , which was and still is me too , out. He deactivated me." "He then must have stuffed me into a crate and put me in the basement of the diner." "Hence why I waked up down there." "After you reactivated me." "Thanks for that." Nick looks at Fritz "So you're both the original Bonnie and my uncle Fritz?" He asks Fritz. "Yeah." He says back to him. Nick looks at his watch. "It's 2:00 am." "I'm going to my make shift bed , to get some sleep." Nick walks to a makeshift bed in the right corner of the employee's lounge. "Well we're going to power down , until 8:00 am when it's opening time." TF says as the toys walk off. "That was a nice but sad story , sorry for what happened to you sir." TB says before she walks off with the rest. "I'll guess we'll go back to the parts and services room and do the same." Freddy says as he and the old gang walk off.

Marionette gets up. "I'll go back to my gift box and power down." He walks off. "I'll power down until , Nick wakes up." "Then you and I can have some quality family time Nick!" Fritz yells at Nick who is currently lying in his makeshift bed. "Okay sir!" He yells back. Fritz lays his head down on the table he sits at , powers down , and enters sleep mode. I walk to Nick. "Hey Nick?" He looks up. "Yeah Sky?" He asks me. "Can I power down with you?" I ask him. "You mean sleep...together?" He asks. "I'm sorry for asking , it probably makes you uncomfortable to think about it , let alone do i..." "Sure." He says , interrupting me. "Really?" I ask him. "Why not?" He says back as he scoots over , to make room on the bed for me. "Thank you." I lower my body to the ground and lay beside him.

"Hey Nick?" "Yeah?" "Why did you fix up my limbs?" I ask him. "I was trying to get you into a suit pieces , which could've harmed you , yet you helped me." He sighs. " I was passing the time , until you friends find me and stuff me into pieces." He says. "Is that it ?" I ask him. He sighs deeply again. "Well then again , you did let me go to fix you , and I could've easily ran..." "I guess , I felt sorry for you and what happened to you." "I just wanted to help." "Huh , my mom always said that my helpful nature would bite me in the ass one day." He says. "Thank you for the fix up." I say to him. "No problem , if you need anything else , just ask." He says to me. "Thank you." I say to him. "Well good night." "Good night." I begin to power down my systems. As my vision fades , I hear Nick's voice. "See you in the morning Sky."

(Unknown POV.)  
>"Uncccccleee Friiiitttzzz!" Bonnie moans as she crosses her undead arm with her robotic one. "I'm bored!" I look to her. "Don't worry babe , I just need to find a certain someone." I quickly scan the names of the various deceased in the morgue. "Vincent , Vincent , Vincent..." I spot the would be killer's name. "Here we go!" I grab the handle of the cabinet and pull. I pull out a tray with the body of a deceased night guard on it. "Don't worry little one we're going to bring you ..." I notice something sticking out of his pocket. I pull it out. It's a journal. "What is this?" I flip through the pages. Inside lies various spells , blueprints , and other things providing info on how merge a human and other life forms with mechanical beings. "Who wrote this?" I flip to the front page.<p>

"The Joy of Creation Updated"

"By Fritz Fitzgerald."

"Interesting , very interesting indeed."

End of part 5.


	6. Chapter 6

FNAF: A Mangled Situation

(Sorry for being so late on this chapter! Life's been busy.)

Part 6: Moving on with life.

Nick's POV

I cry deeply in my hands. Scraps and bruises litter my body. It hurts so much , so much. Why didn't anyone stop it? Why didn't anyone stop them from hur... "It's okay little guy." I feel a hand on my shoulder. I look up to see a kid about 3 years older then me. He wears a purple t-shirt. "It's gonna be okay , I'll protect you from those meanie heads." The boy says to me. "Thank you." I say to the boy. "Don't mention it" He says. "The name's Vincent." He extends a hand. I grab it and he helps me to my feet. "My name's Nick." I say to him.

"Nice to meet you Nick." He says. "Hey those guys use to bully me too , but then I stood up to them. And now they never mess with me! Hey I got an idea.." He says. "What?" I ask. "If I become your friend , then you'll never be bothered by them again!" He says. "Sure I'll be your friend." I tell him. "Great , we'll be the best of buds!" Vincent yells as he pats my back. "Yeah , yeah that sounds good." Vincent smiles. I smile back.

...

"Nick?" Sky says. "Are you awake?" I look up from my makeshift bed to see Sky standing above me. "Yeah , yeah I am." I get up from my bed. "What time is it?" I ask her. "It's 12:12 PM." A voice says. I turn around to see... Goldie. "Hello Nicholas." He says to me. "Hello Goldie." I stretch my limbs. "So how are you?" I ask him. "Good , it's nice to finally meet you." He says to me. "You too Goldie. Hey have you talked to Fritz yet?" I ask him. "Yes , he and I talked. And before you ask , yes I know about his past."

"So what now?" Sky asks. "Well , I guess I hang out with you guys and make sure the day goes smoothly." I say. "That sounds good." Sky says. I walk outside the employee's lounge with Sky and Goldie , ready to start a new day.

...

(Vincent's POV.)

I sigh as I look at the entrance doors. Come on , Vincent you been through a madman's butcher shop and yet you can't just walk through a freaking door? I take a deep breathe , and walk in. "Hello sir , welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria!" A staff member says. "What can I do for you today?" She asks me. I read her name tag. Ann Weston. " One table." I say to her. "Okay , sir." Ann leads me to a booth.

"Here you go sir." I take a seat. "Thanks." I say to hear. "Sir do you want to remove that hoodie?" She asks. "There's plenty of heating in here." I look at her. "No it's entirely alright." I say. "I feel fine." She looks at me quizzically , shrugs , and walks off. So here I am , at scene of the crime. The place where I lost my mind and tried...tried to children. Sigh. Why? Why was I allowed this second chance? I don't deserve it. I was off my medication and I was trying to do those damn spells from that book.

I was a fool. I was a monster. I was...

"Sir?" a female voice says. Huh? I look up. I see a decayed Chica looking down at me. "Oh , hey Chica." I say. "Sir you look sad." She says to me. "Me sad?" I say. "Why would I be sad? I have everything I can possibly have!" I say. " Me too sir. Soon me and the original Fazbear crew will be fixed up!" She says to me. "Oh that's wonderful Chica." I say. "Yet...like you I can't help but feel sad." I get up. "For the second time , I'm not...sigh." I sit back down. "Okay , why are you sad?" I ask her.

"A friend of ours was really nice to us , and we unfairly tried to hurt him." She says. "He was so nice , yet we stilled tried to hurt him!" She looks like she is about to burst into oily tears. "What happened?" I ask her. "Well were we glitching and confused him with an endo." My heart drops as I instantly recognize who's she is talking about. "What happened to your friend?" I ask her. "Well , Sky managed to talks us down , she convinced us of what Nick truly was...human."

"Oh that's good." I say to her. "I still tried to hurt him and I can't bear to think of what would've happened if Sky wasn't there." She says. I look her into her eyes. "I almost did something bad like you too." I say. "Oh..." She hugs me. "What are yo..." I begin. "I'm forgiving you for what you tried to do. You look generally sorry for what you tired to do , just like me." She says. "Oh , thank you. Thank you , that's very n...nice of you." I say. "I ...I forgive you too." I say. "Thank you sir." She says. "Maybe now that we forgiven each other we can move on with our lives and be happy."

I feel tears in my eyes. "Yeah , yeah ...that would be...be..." I wipe away the tears rolling down my cheeks. "Um Chica?" I say to Chica , who is still holding me in her embrace. "Yes sir?" She asks. "Cou...could you let go? I...I need a minute." I say. "Okay , sorry sir." She lets go. "Thanks , I...I..I'll be back." I jump out of the booth and run to the restroom. I walked to a sink and ran some water. I put down my hoodie and my removed my goggles. I splashed some water on my face. I look in the mirror.

A purple face , with purple glowing eyes stare back. Suddenly my mic piece comes alive. I click it. "Hey Fritz." I say. "Hey Vincent." I put on my glasses , to cover my glowing eyes , and I put on my hoodie. "How's your mission?" He asks. "Did you kill anyone y.." He begins but I interpret him. "I'm did not kill anyone yet and I do not plan to. Fuck you and you're fucking frankenstein family. I'm not killing my friends. Fuck you , I quit." I throw the mic piece on the ground. I crush it with my right foot. What I did , was stupid. I just probably invoked the anger of a madman with supernatural powers , enough strength to rip someone in half , and has a shit ton of guns. And that's not mentioning his family.

I need to warn Nick and the others. That is if they even listen.

I have to try.

End of Part 6.


	7. Chapter 7

FNAF: A Mangled Situation

Part 7: The Death of Two...

(Nick's POV.)

"It's beautiful isn't it?" I say as Sky and I watch the stars glisten in the night high above. "Yeah it is." Sky says to me. "Hey Sky , you know why Mr. Fazbear named you , after the well the sky?" I ask her. Sky laughs half heartily. "It's because you're just as beautiful as the sky." I tell her. "Wow I thought no one could make it sound cheesier then Mr. Fazbear when he says , but I'm pretty sure you just did." Sky says back to me.

"Hey!" I say , laughing a bit myself. I look at Sky. She looks back at me. We both smile. "You know yesterday, I pretty sure if you were scrapped I wouldn't mind. But now? I think...I think..." I found myself unable to finish that sentence. "You think you see me and the others as family?" She asks. "Yeah! I feel exactly like that." I say. Sky smiles somewhat bigger for a couple of seconds. "That's great to hear!" She says. Come on coward , just tell her. "Sky I think I have feelings for you!" I yell at the top of my lungs. "What?" She asks , surprised by sudden outburst.

"I...I'm sorry , just yesterday you were trying to kill me and yet here I am saying that I l...l..." I look down and sigh. "It's okay , Nick. I think I..I think that I love you too. Oh god I'm so sorry I'm sure you just meant you think of me slightly above a friend and I escalated it all the way to..." I put my hand on her shoulder. She stops talking. "It's okay Sky , I do love you." I say. Sky looks shocked at first , but then relieved. "Is this normal?" She asks me. "To love someone only after hours of actually getting to know them?" I ask her rhetorically.

"No." I say. I scoot over closer to Sky. "But what's wrong with being a little abnormal?" I give her a kiss on her lips. Surprised at first Sky pushes back a bit , but then settles in and kisses me back. I suddenly push back , realizing what I just done. "Oh god , I'm so sorry , I'm sure you weren't ready for it , I'm so sorry." I feel myself blush as I turn away from Sky. "Christ I'm so sorr..." I feel Sky's hand on my chin. She turns my head towards her. "No it's okay. I actully liked it... a lot." She pulls me in and our lips touch once more.

It feels amazing , like a thousand f... "Hey guys , Goldie wants you to come inside." TB says as she walks to us. We break off and look at her. She looks at us for a couple of seconds and shrugs. "Well since I saw absolutely nothing going on here , we can go back inside." She says to us. "Th..thank you TB." I say. "It's no big deal , and don't worry you little secret is safe with me." TB says. "Okay let's get back inside ." I say. I get up from spot on the grass. "GAH!" As Sky trys to get up one of her servos locks up.

"Christ." I lift her up by her shoulders. "TB , can you help me bring Sky inside?" I ask TB. "Of course." TB says as she grabs Sky's right shoulder. We make our way inside , Sky in our arms. "Hey mate , why are you and TB holding Sky like that?" Foxy walks in on us as we make our to the parts and services room. "One of the servos in my leg locked up." Sky says to Foxy. "Yeah , we're taking her to the parts and services room to fix it. Can you tell the others I might be a while , as this is the perfect excuse to spend some time on remaking Sky's suit." I say.

"If she doesn't mind the extra time with me." I say to Sky. "No , not at all." Sky says to me. "Alright mates , see you both in a while." Foxy walks off. "Hey TB , you can go hang with the others , I should be able to carry Sky the rest of the way." I say to TB. "Are you sure?" She asks. "Yes I am." I say. TB lets go. "Okay , see you in a while." She says. TB walks off. "Let's get you fixed up." I say to Sky. "That sounds good Nick." She says. I begin to make my way to the parts and services room , Sky in hand.

"Hey Nick , I was thinking." Sky says to me. "Thinking about what?" I ask her as I make my way down the halls. "Thinking about when we should tell the others about our relationship." Sky says to me. "Oh..." I stop when I realize we're right by the parts and services room door. I set Sky against a wall and opened the door. "Um , well when do you think we should tell them?" I ask Sky as I carry her inside the parts room. "Well how about later today , after you fix me of course." Sky says. "Yeah , that sounds good." I lean her against the nearest wall and close the door.

"Wait , crap." I say . "I forgot my tools in the office , be rig..." The door opens before I can even finish my sentence. Goldie and Marionette walk in. "Hey you forget these." Goldie says as he gives me my tool bag. "I didn't know if you needed this or not , but I brought it just in case." Marion hands me my backpack which is full of various things. "Thank you both. Now if you need me , I'm going to fix Sky's servo and work on her suit." I say. "Okay Nick , we'll see you later." Goldie says this and then walks off. "And you know where to find me if you anything Nick." Marion says as he walks off too.

"Well since they're both gone , I'll start working." I look at my watch. It reads 6:00 PM. Well better get started.

Hours later.

"And ...there!" I look down at Sky. Her servo now fixed , and more of her endo body is covered by a white and pink fox suit. Sky slowly gets to her feet. "Thank you Nick." Sky says to me. "It's no problem." I look at my watch. It reads 9:00 PM. Damn took me three hours to finish? Hm thought it would take longer the...

Before I can finish my thought , I feel Sky plant a metallic kiss on my right cheek. "That's for fixing me." She says. "Nick can I tell you something?" Sky asks. "Sure , anything." I say. "Well it's really nice having you here." She says. "It's nice to be here with you guys." I say. "Espically with you." I say as look into Sky's eyes. "You know , you're probably my first relationship." She says. "I can say the same thing." I say.

"Well wh..."

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" A feminine voice screams out in pain somewhere from the pizzeria. "What was that?" Sky yells at me. "I think that was TB , wait here Sky , I'm going to check it o..." More screams can heard throughout the pizzeria. Screams of pain , agony , and of curses fill me and Sky's ears. "Wait Nick maybe we should check the cameras , to see what is happening." Sky says. "Okay." I say.

I take out the prototype wireless tablet from my backpack. I started flipping through cameras to see what I can find. I stop on camera 2...and nearly gagged. In the middle of the floor lay Bonnie , TC , and TF in their own oil , all smashed to bits. Their wires lie hanging out all over the place. Their eyes have no light. Clearly they have been... killed. A figure stands above them. "What's wrong Nick? What do you see?" Sky asks.

I turn on the camera's flashlight. The figure is drenched in light , offering me a better look at it. It wears a golden tux , a top hat , and is holding a cane. The figure turns around to see the camera. Suddenly the camera cuts to static. When it comes back online , the only thing that can be seen is the figure's face, which the figure has put right into the camera offering me a full view of it. I'm looking at a male with grey skin , a thin beard , glowing golden eyes , and a mouth full of mechanical teeth.

"Didn't your mother teach it was impolite to stare?" The figure says. Startled I drop the camera. "What was that Nick?" Sky asks. "Sky we need to get out of her..." I feel a sudden heavy blow to my head. I crumple to the ground , all sense of vision going away.

...

"How long does she have?"

"Give or take , six minutes or so until she dies from lack of oil."

I slowly feel myself returning to the land of the living. I look around to see the male figure from before standing with another person. But they're not alone. By their feet lay Goldie and Sky. Sky herself is leaking oil from her hands. Seeing that they hurt Sky , fills me with me a sudden rage. "What do you do to her her bastards!?" Unable to control myself , I yell at the figures. They turn around. "He's awake." The male figure says. "Hello there little one , my name is Frank." Frank says to me. The other figure looks at me. He wears a marionette mask similar to Marion's , wears blues jeans , a pruple hoodie , and has glowing orange eyes visible behind his mask.

"And my name is Fritz." Fritz says to me. " What did you do to the others? Why did you hurt Sky?" I ask the two this questions. "The rest of the family has killed the other so called fazbear family , I hurt her just because I can and also..." Fritz takes off his mask. His eyes begin to glow a deep dark purple. He smiles a big grin , revealing a mouth filled with sharp mechanical teeth. "You're here after hours...without a suit , that's a big no , no , right Frank?" Fritz asks turning to Frank. "My friend how right you are." Frank says. "P-please do-don't h-hurt him." Sky says.

Ignoring Sky , Fritz walks closer to me. I look at his hands. His hands are similar to an endo's except for two startling difference. Woven into his hands are wires and nerves , human nerves , and not to mention his fingers have been sharpened from the looks of things. Fritz reaches into his hoodie and pulls out a booklet. He throws it to me. I pick it up. I look at the cover.

"A manual guide to putting on your suit/animatronic hybrid."

"Did you know that your Goldie is half suit half animatronic ?" Fritz says. "As in he was made to have someone inside him." Fritz walks closer to me. I try to turn and run , but he runs at me at a ungodly speed. He picks me up by my collar. "Tsk , tsk , tsk." Fritz says. "Did you think you were getting away that easily?" I begin to panic , my eye looking around for something to help me. I spot Sky and my heart begins to drop. I look into Fritz's eyes. "Listen , do what you will with me , but please don't hurt Sky anymore."

Fritz laughs right into my face. "Oh my god..." He says between through his laughs. "You want to be a hero , huh? Well too bad , she's close to death anyway! You going to die too!" Fritz laughs so more. He carries me to Sky and Goldie. He throws me down in between them. "Don't worry though little one , death is just the beginning , you may not understand what that means but you will so..." Goldie twitches suddenly. "D-don't you lay a h-hand on him you f-f-fu.." Frank suddenly shoves something into Goldie. He begins to twist whatever he shoved in clockwise. I look at Franks hands , which are similar to Fritz's down to the nearest detail except his endo hands are golden , not silver.

Before I can further examine Frank , Goldie's body suddenly opens up , his suit inside now exposed. "There we go!" Frank yells. He throws the object that he used to open Goldie to Fritz. Fritz waves the object in front of me. It's a crankshaft. "See this? It will be the instrument of your gory , and painful death." Fritz puts the crankshaft in his pocket and grabs me. "No pl-please..." Sky grabs my leg weakly , trying to keep Fritz from dragging me off.

Fritz easily breaks Sky's hold on me and drags me to the opened up Goldie. "Don't squirm too much , you might hurt yourself." Fritz begins to forcefully shove me into the suit. "So-sorry Ni-Nick can't stop him , locked my se-servos..." Goldie chokes out . I take my last glance at freedom as I feel my head being shoved into Goldie's head. Surprisingly roomy. I look through the eye holes to see Fritz fully close Goldie back up. Fritz takes a step back. I can see a evil grin spread across his face. He takes out the crankshaft and puts it into Goldie's side.

"Now when you climbing out of your suit or helping a fellow employee climb out you must turn the crankshaft counterclockwise , not clockwise or else you or your fellow employee will be crushed." Fritz begins to turn the crankshaft. It doesn't take a genius to figure out which way. "Should this happen , please call 911 and avoid scaring the customers in what could be your last momments. And through it all remember to smile. You are the face of future child ent..."

KKKKK

Fritz smile grows bigger as he takes out the crankshaft and takes a couple steps back.

KKKKKK

The grinding of gears and springs echo in my ears.

KKKkkkkk...

Is it done? Ar...

SNAAPLLK!

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" I scream in pain. I feel multiple points in my body being impaled by springs and gears. Everything is just pain , as I feel my blood drain out of me and into Goldie. "NICHOLAS!" Sky screams. I hear her begin to cry. Unable to help myself , I cry too. I cry for her and for the pain running wild through my body. "Sk-Sky it's ok..."

SNAP!

I feel two metal rods impale my jaws. "Gllllk , ahhh glkkk..." I let out a few bloody grasps. I try to scream , but I'm unable to...the pain...I can barley think , t-through t...the pain...

I feel myself being thrown onto the floor. "GLLLK!" I let out a blooded gurgle ,as new surges of pain run throughout me. I lay on the ground , feeling myself in an ever expanding pool of my own blood. I slowly and painfully look to my left to see my blood mixing with an oil pool. My eyes widen as I realize I'm right by Sky. "Nic-Nicholas..." She barely says. "How romantic you're both going to die together." I hear Fritz say.

Sky's hand reaches for mine. I grab it. "I...I love you." Sky says as oily tears run down her cheeks. Unable to speak , I simply nod my head , trying to ignore the immense pain it's causing me to do so. "I...real...re..." Sky's head hits the ground and her eyes no longer glow.

No...no...NO ,NO , NO , NO , NO! I feel myself begin to cry even harder. God damn it , no , no! I want to cry out her name , I want to kill Fritz and Frank , I...I...I don't want to die like this...I didn't want her to die like this...

I...I...I...

I feel everything begin to...to fade...

Getting hard...to...t...

is...this...what...dying...fe...

...

End of Part 7.


End file.
